Romione As Parents
by RavenclawGirl01
Summary: This is the story of Romione as parents!
1. Chapter 1

~The Love From A Rose~  
 _ **~This is my first ever FanFiction i hope you enjoy!~**_

It's 2006 and someone special is introduced to the Granger-Weasleys...

"Oh Ron, she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
"I couldn't agree more!" Gushed Ron as his eyes watered." but what should we call her?"  
"Actually, I haven't thought of that.. how about Ella, Evie or.."started Hermione.  
"Rose.." said Ron" her name should be Rose!"  
" Ron what a great idea!" Said Hermione. " Hello little Rose we are your mummy and daddy!" She tickled her and when she laughed they ALL started laughing. The Granger-Weasley home will have a little more laughter now!

From that day on Rose was a bundle of joy! She seemed to laugh a lot with her cousins James and Albus and her Uncle Harry! Soon enough she is 1, Rose is already able to walk and say a few words. Ron and Hermione were exhausted since now they  
were looking after Rose! They had to balance work and looking after her!  
"Ron could you be a dear and feed Rose?'' Asked Hermione who was clearly most exhaustedout of the both of them.  
"Sure!'' Said Ron as he kissed her forehead.'' Don't worry it will get a lot easier Ipromise". But to be honest Hermione was not sure...

But it turned out Ron was right! Things did get easier and to there surprise Rose was VERY well behaved! She hardly ever cried and she wouldn't sook and get hysterical. Rose was calm and always ate her food.  
"See!" Said Ron I told you Rose is no trouble, thank god she's not James. Gin and Harry said that he was a nightmare but not our Rose!"They both started laughing.  
" Well i think Rose will become a strong independent woman when she is older!" Stated Hermione.  
"Just like her mother!" Joked Ron. Hermione leant against his shoulder and sighed.  
" I'm glad Rose is in our lives!"  
"Me too!" Said Ron.

 _ **~Thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed i am working on chapter 2 right now so look out for it~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Another Granger-Weasley~**_  
~ _ **This is a continuation from chapter 1 I hope you enjoy!~**_

2 years have past and Rose is 2 her little brother Hugo is born..  
Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the Granger-Weasley's as the phone rang.  
"Ron can you get the phone?"she's asked and got no reply. She huffed and went to go answer it.  
"Hello? Oh hello Ginny how are you how's Lily?" Hermione and Ginny talked for a while then Ginny asked if they want to come over tomorrow for lunch!  
"Yes we would love to thankyou! Bye!" She hung up and went back to the kitchen. Hermione waved her wand and the food was put on the table.  
"Ron dinners ready! Bring Rose and Hugo down!" Still no reply just laughter. She went up to investigate and as she got to the top a bucket of slime fell on her head! Ron and Rose burst out laughing!  
"Come on you two dinners ready" she smiled" Ron its like your 11 again!"  
They all went downstairs to have dinner.  
"Did you think that was funny mummy?" Asked Rose. Hermione looked at Ron he nodded.  
"Yes Rosey it was hilarious!"  
"Good because I told daddy that you might not find it funny!"said Rose a-matter-of-factly  
Then Hugo started crying and Ron and Hermione started laughing.  
"So much for us having well behaved children! I think girls are easy and boys are hard!" Stated Ron  
"I think you might be right!" Giggled Hermione.

The next day at 11:50 they left to go to the Potters home.  
"This should be fun!"Ron said" Gin said that the boys are dying to meet Hugo!"  
"I think I is good that we are all getting together as a family!"smiled Hermione.  
Ding, dong! Ginny answered the door.  
"Well hello everyone come in! Oh aren't yo the cutest!" She said to Hugo. They all went inside to see James and Harry arguing over Quidditch. Hermione cleared her throat.  
"Hello boys its great to see you!" The boys stopped immediately and said hello.  
"Is that Hugo? Can I see him?" Asked James.  
"Sure" said Ron" just don't break him!" Harry and Ron went inside and started talking.  
"So... Ginny how's Lily is three too much?" Said Hermione  
"Well its hard work but worth it they are all beautiful in three own way!" They all went inside to have dinner.  
"Isn't this fun?" Harry said"all of us as a family!  
"Yeah its so fun!" Said James who was picking at his food.  
"James manners!" Said Harry  
"Yeah alright but.." he winked at Ron who waved his wand and a buckets of slime fell on his head.  
"NOW! I feel better" said James smirking and high fives his Uncle.  
"Good job boys!" Said Hermione" Harry it suits you! Don't worry I got it at home at the top of the stairs!"  
All of them started laughing even Lily and Hugo!  
"Look!" Said Ginny" Hugo and Lily are laughing!"  
"Oh its so cute!"said Hermione. They all started talking and chatting until it was time to go. They all said good bye and the Granger-Weasley's went home.  
"I had a great day did you Hermione?" Asked Ron  
"Yes I did! Here you go!" She waved her wand and a bucket of slime fell on his head.  
"Payback!" She said and High fived Rose.  
"Haha very funny!" Said Ron. 


	3. Quidditch World Cup

**~Rose is now 6 and Hugo is 4 they all go as a family to the Quidditch World Cup!~**

Quidditch World Cup~

" Mummy I can't believe that Uncle Harry got us tickets to this game!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Well he is friends with Victor Krum the seeker!" Said Hermione who was carrying Hugo.

"Where are they?" Asked Rose. She wanted to see her cousin/best friend Albus. James her older cousin is 8 and he is soooo annoying.

"There they are!" Said Ron as they walked over to the Potters. Rose ran up to Albus and sat next to him.

" Hi Al! Isn't this soo exciting?!"she said.

"Yeah i guess.." responded Albus.

" When I grow up I want to play for the HolyHead harpies!" Rose announced.

James snorted and turned around'' Yeah right!as if!" And turned to talk to Teddy.

~Meanwhile the parents were talking..~

" So" said Ginny" how's the ministry?"

"Quite good actually!" Replied Hermione " How's everyone?"

"Great and- oh i think Harry wants us over there!" They all walk over to see Harry Potter with Victor Krum.

" Everyone this is my good friend Victor Krum and he would like a photo with all the kids!" Said Harry.

"Sure!" They all said. Krum stood in the middle James holding Hugo and rose holding lily and Albus kneeling in front of Krum.

"Say.. Ron!" Came a voice. Everyone turned to look at Ron.

"What?! Fine. Say.. Cheese!'' He said.

"Thankyou!" Said Krum " i must get going the game is about to start!" He turned and walked off.

Everyone took their seats and they were off! Ireland! Bulgaria! Ireland! Bulgaria scores! Ireland Scores! Soon it was Ireland 220 and Bulgaria 210. Then Krum gained on the snitch he was reaching and... he has it! Bulgaria WINS!

As they all said their goodbyes the Granger-Weasleys left to their car!

"That was an awesome match!" Said Ron

" Yes daddy it was! And when I'M older I'm gonna play Chaser for the HolyHead Harpies" announced rose.

"Ok rose!" Said Ron and he kissed her on the top if her head.

"You can be whatever you like!"

 _ **~I hope you like it I'll try to post the next chapter soon!~**_


	4. Have a Hogwarts Welcome

~ _ **This is only my fourth fanfic so I know they may not have been very good but I'm trying to get better!**_

 _ **In the Rose had just turned 11! Enjoy!~**_

Hermione was at the kitchen table sorting through ministry work. She sighed"this is hard work" she mumbled to herself.

"Ron!"she yelled.

"Coming!" He responded. "Ah woman are so annoying!" He mumbled as he came down the stairs to see Hermione in "rage mode". This was when her hair was everywhere, her face was red and she had a weird expression on her face. It was angry and sad at the same time!

Ron knew better than to get her more angry so he took a deep breath and walked in calmly,

"Hello darling what would you like?"

Hermione started to relax.

"Well Ron can you please look out for the mail, feed the chickens, moe the lawns and wash the clothes?" She said as she checked them off on her fingers.

Ron smiled weakly and said

"Sure thing" he gave her a thumbs up and scooted out of the kitchen.

He ran upstairs to Rose and Hugo.

"Ok guys mum's in.. rage mode!" He whispered" so Hugo feed the chickens and Rose look out for mail" He left and they both got to work.

Later that day Rose was getting very excited,

"Mum! Dad! My letter! It's here!" She said as she ran into the kitchen.

Hermione seemed to be out of "rage mode" and was smiling as usual. "Oh that's fantastic darling!"

Rose opened it and read it aloud to her parents.

"Ok why don't we go get your stuff tomorrow!" Suggested Ron "I have work so we can all go in tomorrow!"

"That's a great idea Ron! And Albus can come too cause Gin has arranged for Hugo to go over to play with Lily!" Said Hermione.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Hermione, Ron, Rose and Albus made their way around Diagon Alley. Ron left them to go to work and Hermione took them to get their wands. As they walked in Mr Olivander was there waiting for them.

"Hello Mr Potter and Miss Granger-Weasley I was wondering when I would be seeing you! It feels like only yesterday that your mothers and fathers were here buying their own wands!" He said winking at Hermione. He got them to try out a few wands until they found the right ones. They left and went to look in other shops. As they past Madim Mankins Robe Shop Rose saw a small pale blonde boy. She recognised him from the day at the park. She shook her head and kept walking. Hermione saw Rose shake something off and she looked where Rose was looking. There was Draco Malfoy she smiled at him and he smiled back. He was with his son Scorpius "Oh doesn't he resemble Draco!" She thought to herself as she was walking.

 **Day of Hogwarts**

The granger-Weasley had arranged to meet up at the platform with the Potters. They got to the gateway in between.'' So all you have to do is run strait at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.'' Said Hermione. They all ran through and got to the other side.'' Wow!" Said Rose. They found the Potters and it was time to board the train. Rose kissed goodbye to her family and got on the train.

"Bye!" She yelled. The train slowly took off as kids waved madly to their parents. Hermione was getting watery eyes." Its going to be alright!" Said Ron putting his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the car.


	5. The boyfriend

**~This is a few years later! And also people have been asking for a plot and i wanted to say that this is events of their life there is no plot. In this chapter Scrose is introduced...~**

It was have way through Rose's 4th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table having dinner when an owl arrived.

" I wonder why we have post at this time of night?" Said Ron as Hermione got up to get the owl.

"Oh look its from Rose! Ill read it aloud!" Ron sat down and waited for Hermione to start reading.

"Dear mum and dad,

As you know the Quidditch cup was today. We tied with Slytherin. I didn't mind though. I'm writing to tell you I have a boyfriend. I hope you won't be mad when you find out who he is. It's Scorpius Malfoy. I know you don't approve of him but he's nothing like his father, Scorpius is sweet, smart, caring, loyal, brave and a really good person. Please don't be mad.

Lots of love,

Rose" as Hermione finished Ron's face was growing redder and redder by the second.

"She WHAT?!" He yelped " why did she fall for him?!" He was passing around the kitchen in anger.

"Well i think-" started Hermione

"Hermione this is outrageous! She cant go out with him she just can't!" He kept ranting on for like 5 minutes the Hermione cut him off.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop this at once!" She yelled Ron looked sheepish.

" I know you don't approve of Rose dating Scorpius but you have to deal with it! Love is love and you can't stop that! Rose can go out with who ever she wants and we have to be there to support her ALL the way through!" Her face then went calm.

"Fine." He said child-ishly " but i am getting on the phone now to speak to Draco!" He stomped off to call Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to write to Rose.

-Dear Darling Rose,

Well done at Quidditch! Now about Scorpius Malfoy we, i mean i am completely fine with you dating him as long as you know that we are supporting you all the way through. Your father is still coming around he is actually on the phone to Draco now talking about it! HE will eventually come around so don't worry stay in love and be happy.

Love from Mum and Dad xoxoxox-

*Meanwhile Ron was on the Phone to Draco*

" Hello Draco. Yes. I would like to talk to you about Rose and Scorpius dating. Just to let you know there will be some rules. Don't make my daughter feel bad. Now i think, well Hermione thinks that we have to "let them be in love" " nods head"Hm.. yes well it was nice talking to you how about we meet up tomorrow at a cafe" nods head again." Ok 12:00 for lunch see you then." Ron hangs up and walks back to Hermione seeing that she is writing a letter to Rose.

"Draco and I Meeting up tomorrow!" He announced

"That's good "said Hermione" we should probably go to bed now goodnight" she kissed him on the head, walked upstairs and went to bed.

 **~Thankyou for reading I will be posting again soon!~**


End file.
